Cast Into Rebirth
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: Given another chance at life (with additions), Harry selflessly alters his future to give his enemy another chance. Cast into another dimension, he sets out to create a future he would not have had, a life he had never lived, and to create a family he had always wanted. The start was great, then the vampires came out. Mayhem dost follow. Rated M due to descriptive content.
1. Disclaimer Template

**To All My Readers:**

 **Instead of posting Disclaimers at the beginning of each and every chapter, I have decided it would benefit me to simply create this template and post it instead on all of my new stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Profile:**

 **NAME: Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **AGE: Too young for some. Too old for others.**

 **OCCUPATION: Full-Time Student, Part-Time Writer, Mom**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to put food on the table and a roof over our head.**

 **DESIRES: To live a wholesome life and give all to my child.**

 **Average Writers Profile:**

 **NAME: Well Renowned and REAL**

 **AGE: Varying, mostly old enough to know how to make money efficiently.**

 **OCCUPATION: Writer, Millionaire, Parent**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to pay people to put meals on their table and build roofs for their heads.**

 **DESIRES: To not see shoddy representations of their lives posted in Disclaimers.**

 **Reasons for posting this is to make certain that any and all reading this understand that while the thoughts that go into bastardizing and virtually ripping apart an original writer's thoughts and ideas, along with any OC, environmental changes and scenarios that do not match up with cannon writing or are entirely new are mine, the original inspiration belongs to someone else. So please, read on and get to know the thoughts and inspiration behind each new story posted after this disclaimer. Please note that this is for the whole posting process of the subsequent story. You will not see a disclaimer in this story after this.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**


	2. Creating Identity

**AN: And I'm on a Roll XD. Lookie here…it's another!**

 **Enjoy! On with the story!**

Chapter 1

As Harry faced Voldemort for the final time he thought on all the trials he had faced. And, as the green light raced towards him, he found the only thing he lamented the loss of was one small, infinitesimal thing.

'I never was truly able to live like I wanted at all.'

Or so he had thought it infinitesimal. In reality, Magic, or Gaia, as she was known, had been watching her beloved chosen since before his birth. She lamented that his life was such pain.

When Harry's last thought was heard by Gaia, she decided to interfere and, instead of Dumbledore appearing, she did. That old fool was playing god too much anyway.

When Harry 'woke up', the first thing he heard was a quiet humming and small childish sniffles. Rising, he noted he was in a vast white expanse, the Hogwarts grounds gone. Looking around, he saw a wide bench with a beautiful woman on it, holding what Harry knew was the last Horcrux.

Curious, Harry approached. The sniffles had died away and the woman simply sat rocking the Horcrux gently. To Harry's slight surprise, the soul shard looked like a normal human baby.

"He was human too, at one time." The woman spoke.

"I know, but all my life, as short as it was, I never met the human Tom. Simply the monster he became." Harry spoke. "Who are you ma'am?"

"I am Magic, Harry. I am Mother Earth, Gaia. I have many names, many forms." Gaia replied.

"So why are you here? Wherever here is." He queried.

"Simple. I heard your last thoughts. I heard your plea. I have watched your life and was proud of the way you handled everything."

"True, but none of this matters now. I am dead."

"Not quite." Gaia spoke. "You are currently in the in-between."

"So, I can go back?"

"Not quite. You can, but I don't want to see you killed so quickly again."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You believed you had not lived life. And that is true. But it is so much more than that. Harry, my child, your whole life was manipulated from the start."

"Meaning?"

"Only Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Snape, Malfoy Jr., and Luna were truly true to you. The Lupin's son Teddy was to be your godson. Everyone else was being paid, bribed to be your friend, promised goods or outright trying to kill you."

"No."

"I am sorry, Harry. But even you know it's true. Even you know that many things in your life should never have happened. You were dosed with love and loyalty potions. You like men Harry. Not Ginny."

"But why?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Money, fame, glory, knowledge or desire."

"So, when you mean I can't go back…"

"They will frame you into being a Dark Lord and sentence you to Azkaban."

"Oh."

Silence reigned for a while after, Harry simply stared into the vast expanse.

"You have three choices Harry."

"What are they?"

"One is moving on."

"Death."

"Yes."

"The others?"

"Another is going back and letting them frame you."

"The last."

"Going to a different dimension entirely. One with vampires, witches, weres, shifters, and humans. Others are around as well."

"My magic?"

"Your core and potential will be maxed out. You will be able to perform magic windlessly. You must learn how on your own though."

"How?"

"Practice of course. And I'll give you your own pocket dimension there. I'll fill it with things that you'll need. Might occasionally leave a present or two as well."

"So, dying, eternal damnation to Azkaban, or a fresh start." Harry summed up.

"Don't assume it will be easy. The super world is separated from the rest of the world for the time being. The vampires will likely be out first." Gaia explained.

"Is that a warning?"

"Not quite. Like everything, there is good and evil. Be cautious though as your blood is very potent and, if they don't have great control, they could drain you too much."

"So, I won't be immortal?" he asked in hope.

"I'm sorry Harry. By jumping dimensions, you will need to be immortal. You can cast your soul into the rebirth cycle, but you will always have your memories." Gaia spoke apologetically.

"That is okay though. It won't be one life only. Will I age?"

"To where you are now yes. You can alter your age magically, but naturally you will grow to be 17 before stopping."

"Okay."

"You seem awfully accepting."

"I'll process this all later."

"So, you have made your choice?"

"Yes. I would like to dimension hop."

"Then can I make one truly burdening request?" Gaia asked, the horcrux having fallen asleep.

"What would you have me do?"

"The moment you made your choice, you died in your universe. Can I place the horcrux back into your body so I can cast Tom into the cycle of rebirth? The last shard in Nagini and Tom will join it." Gaia requested.

"How does that burden me?"

"Because it will keep you in the alternate dimension forever and in their rebirth cycle. You will never see anyone you knew ever again." Gaia explained.

"Oh. So my parents? Remus?"

"You won't meet again."

More silence reigned. Harry thought long and hard, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want me to suffer just to meet them. Besides, Tom Riddle Jr. deserves a second chance. Maybe this time he won't blow the world up." He finished, his voice carrying the needed resolve.

"So selfless, Harry. You truly should think of you more often. Nevertheless, this is your wish, so shall it be. Now, the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin lines died with you. The Black line lies with Draco. The Evans line lies with Snape. Your mother blood-sibling adopted him when they graduated."

"Wow, so he was an Uncle?"

"He didn't know. She never received the chance to tell him."

"Oh, alright."

"So, all of the monies and useful articles will be coming to the pocket dimension. The rest— "

"I'd like it to be liquidated and given to Teddy."

"Certainly." Gaia replied easily, having already expected it.

"So, what else should I expect."

"Well. You need a new identity."

"A name?"

"Everything. A name, look, hobbies, past, the whole shebang."

"Okay." Harry thought about what he wanted.

Gaia cast Tom back into Harry's body, altering his mind to accept Harry's would-be mission of finishing Voldemort. She caused slight damage to his core so that he would be cast into the cycle before he would be cast to Azkaban. No need for the soul to suffer further.

Between the two of them they came to the following profile for Harry's new life.

Name: Asher Rayne Anastasius

Age: 18

DOB: May 15th, 1986

Sex: Male

Appearance: White hair mid-back length, ice blue eyes, small nose.

Height: 5' 6"

Hobbies: Cooking, Management, Animals

Gaia, upon finalizing these gave Harry, now Asher, the option for-extra-appendages. Of course, given his love of flying, he chose wings. Due to his already exotic appearance, he chose a midnight black color for them. Gaia, knowing he was gay, asked if he wanted the ability to reproduce as a carrier. Asher debated this before deciding no, because he figured at some point he would simply adopt. Gaia threw out the option of possibly being reborn as a girl, figuring that it would give him a complex.

So, choices made, the two said their goodbyes, Gaia tattooing the dimension entrance onto his wrist before casting him to the dimension and into his new body. When Asher woke, he would be lying in a hospital bed, a doctor at his bedside and a tube down his throat.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **AN: Well, thought? Comments? Suggestions?**

 **If you leave a review as a guest, I will thank all guests as a whole. If you don't feel like signing in, just leave your penname in the review. I will try to PM those with a more thorough review. Nevertheless, thank all of you in advance for simply reading this.**

 **Thx, Lifesbrokenmarionette**


End file.
